evchkwikiaorg_zh-20200216-history
反引渡修例宣傳作品
在反對《逃犯條例》和《刑事事宜相互法律協助條例》修訂期間在網上出現不少風格多變的視覺作品，用以向網絡使用者宣傳末來活動資訊及補充過往活動相關内容；本條目收錄這些原創及二次創作宣傳作品。 有關活動文宣，另見《逃犯條例》修訂風波之反送中運動活動文宣。 諷刺系列 政治人物 林鄭月娥 62479309 1009763855889320 6183899165525803008 n.jpg 67080992 10158648073019148 5762571515262402560 n.jpg 66238345 10156307890731892 5040190614876979200 n.jpg 張超雄 67176773 10158661803969148 1242201737113108480 n.jpg 中聯辦 67289563 10158049599181323 6987997019923021824 n.jpg 攪炒革命重口味惡搞 攪炒革命十大天使1.jpg 攪炒革命十大天使2.jpg 攪炒革命十大天使3.jpg 攪炒革命十大天使4.jpg 攪炒革命十大天使5.jpg 攪炒革命十大天使6.jpg 攪炒革命十大天使7.jpg 攪炒革命十大天使8.jpg 攪炒革命十大天使9.jpg 攪炒革命十大天使10.jpg 反送中女高官議員諷刺改圖.jpg https://lihkg.com/thread/1581802/page/1 香港警察 暴徒警暴文宣.jpg|暴徒警暴文宣 濫用暴力系列 Ae31cc06-c587-4867-b533-d35ad26d40bb.jpeg 沙田市中心圍城篇 66522784 2338751793007538 4056717754919550976 o.jpg 逃犯條例 Shatin containment plan.jpg 66674650 2223600387757170 9150672869192105984 n.png D gvb6cUIAAzPTY.jpg 小柏林 66923031 10158656045579148 9007405146883227648 o.jpg 721元朗事件 721警方開槍清場文宣及元朗襲擊事件1.jpg 721警方開槍清場文宣及元朗襲擊事件2.jpg 721警方開槍清場文宣及元朗襲擊事件3.jpg 721警方開槍清場文宣及元朗襲擊事件4.jpg 721警方開槍清場文宣及元朗襲擊事件5.jpg 逃犯條例 Yuen Long timeline.png 英文版 MpnD837.png R5OLO4a.png KZnkCXu.png 撕紙事件 撕紙王 THE拉人KING.jpg FINDING MEMO.jpg 66634588 113132423314886 11205951927353344 n.jpg 66296982 2307494912665546 7827427208032419840 n.jpg 疑似公安混入警隊 00bb12b0-244b-4b74-989d-a63ebcedb5c8.jpeg 98dd491b-7a4d-4a9f-aa94-7b08d88ef7d9.jpeg Bf70c916-7b01-46da-b101-e72cf589fcd5.jpeg 「農曆七月十四」 67923263 2360384287376032 8803540577103642624 n.jpg 68428390 2360384230709371 2088182003751976960 n.jpg 8月17日 撐警集會 衍生作品 C9b3738d-1d06-4eff-9448-f5e10f5b0330.jpeg 公眾人物 李嘉誠全港頭版廣告贈言 B81c2375-c765-4daf-9976-16954bea4c16.jpeg 8f50eb54-8b43-49bb-ac11-2983e183dd4f.jpeg 3f303e90-84dd-4d2a-8baf-04b4231834e5.jpeg 5a7e17cf-6824-4c5e-9399-0b47d93aeeb7.jpeg 花木蘭 Xijinpin's hong kong.jpeg 9f21aa12-354d-4e4b-95ec-aa9cf63e0082.jpeg 5f9212ea-b1d1-425f-9949-9aeed1d5c944.jpeg 商戶 吉野家 O-IPszxYQ9lG9pSbm37ai0pln9oypvYp-Y6RhfmOkYU.jpg 20180622133045 3 35781358 10155561197688730 4848214441558278144 n.jpg LAnqt1rkVy9Z4BvPL73gaO ve3ctNJVlOYVh-DmFYfg.jpg 創意系列 長輩圖 Older picture no grandson.jpg|東講西讀製作 721警方開槍清場文宣及元朗襲擊事件(長輩圖).png 保民生抗修例大聯盟 Promo1.png Promo2.png Promo4.png Promo5.png Promo6.png Promo8.png 8號風球 67848846 10156365306961847 6310917480365686784 n.jpg 67904101 2138478236279005 183191771197472768 n.jpg 67794084 10214546893054590 61477504744947712 n.jpg 67323382 2618330861532623 817026891369152512 n.jpg ---- MTR 元朗襲擊事件港鐵改圖1.jpg 元朗襲擊事件港鐵改圖2.jpg 元朗襲擊事件港鐵改圖3.jpg 元朗襲擊事件港鐵改圖4.jpg 勇和合一MTR文宣.jpg 黑警還眼MTR文宣.jpg ---- 神仙類 黃大仙反送中文宣.jpg 67878099 10217350442346276 3730793981273964544 n.jpg ---- 抵制CCTVB 用百搭遙控轉台文宣.jpg ---- Konglish 逃犯條例 konglish notice.jpg ---- 短篇漫畫故事 《逃犯》- 歪畸制作 Fugitive page 1.jpg|《逃犯》第1頁 Fugitive page 2.jpg|《逃犯》第2頁 Fugitive page 3.jpg|《逃犯》第3頁 Fugitive page 4.jpg|《逃犯》第4頁 Fugitive page 5.jpg|《逃犯》第5頁 Fugitive page 6.jpg|《逃犯》第6頁 Fugitive page 7.jpg|《逃犯》第7頁 Fugitive page 8.jpg|《逃犯》第8頁 Fugitive page 9.jpg|《逃犯》第9頁 《岳飛與秦檜》- 趙子龍、鄭立 Ngok fei on9 page 1.jpg|《岳飛與秦檜》第1頁 Ngok fei on9 page 2.jpg|《岳飛與秦檜》第2頁 Ngok fei on9 page 3.jpg|《岳飛與秦檜》第3頁 Ngok fei on9 page 4.jpg|《岳飛與秦檜》第4頁 《致中立的你》 文宣《致中立的你》1.jpg|《致中立的你》第1頁 文宣《致中立的你》2.jpg|《致中立的你》第2頁 文宣《致中立的你》3.jpg|《致中立的你》第3頁 文宣《致中立的你》4.jpg|《致中立的你》第4頁 文宣《致中立的你》5.jpg|《致中立的你》第5頁 文宣《致中立的你》6.jpg|《致中立的你》第6頁 文宣《致中立的你》7.jpg|《致中立的你》第7頁 ---- 四格漫畫 58590395 2174956689252127 1953501523090604032 o.jpg|阿塗製圖 60211257 2192604564154006 2074333440051773440 o.jpg|阿塗製圖 ---- 連登sticker四格漫畫 反送中連登sticker四格漫畫文宣1.jpg 反送中連登sticker四格漫畫文宣2.jpg 反送中連登sticker四格漫畫文宣3.jpg 反送中連登sticker四格漫畫文宣4.jpg 反送中連登sticker四格漫畫文宣5.jpg 反送中連登sticker四格漫畫文宣6.jpg 反送中連登sticker四格漫畫文宣7.jpg 反送中連登sticker四格漫畫文宣8.jpg 反送中連登sticker四格漫畫文宣9.jpg 反送中連登sticker四格漫畫文宣10.jpg 反送中連登sticker四格漫畫文宣11.jpg 反送中連登sticker四格漫畫文宣12.jpg 反送中連登sticker四格漫畫文宣13.jpg 反送中連登sticker四格漫畫文宣14.jpg 反送中連登sticker四格漫畫文宣15.jpg 反送中連登sticker四格漫畫文宣16.jpg 反送中連登sticker四格漫畫文宣17.jpg 反送中連登sticker四格漫畫文宣18.jpg 反送中連登sticker四格漫畫文宣19.jpg 反送中連登sticker四格漫畫文宣20.jpg 設計藝術創作系列 香港設計師群起反對引渡修例，在 Facebook 上搜尋 #香港設計師反對逃犯條例修訂 ，即能搜尋出大量反送中的設計圖畫。立場新聞：【不斷更新】眾人之力！本土設計師齊製圖　反對《逃犯條例》修訂 61439212 10157895086198968 7501461086009294848 o.jpg|Karman L'Ull 製圖 61427181 2228545483893247 9069575288119099392 o.jpg|阿塗製圖 61506860 10158435101609409 860602164970520576 o.jpg|Justin Wong 製圖 61725326 10161638528795570 8170459154972934144 o.jpg|中央聖學子製圖 61465214 10156282834806218 3196090228167147520 o.jpg|蔡劍虹製圖 61566258 10161641494630570 2075481029543460864 o.jpg|中央聖學子製圖 61539282 10155960764681876 8745694630416220160 o.jpg|Alander Wong 製圖 61624845 10157264109095050 3484037355520655360 o.jpg|Ray Lau 製圖 資訊講解 / 傳單系列 《逃犯條例》相關 懶人包 thumb|334x334px|《三分鐘搞懂 反送中懶人包》Cheap世紀帝國製作|none thumb|335 px|《兩分鐘睇明香港發生緊咩事》English Lesson For Free(dom) 製作|none ---- 市民想法 thumb|335 px|《六月九日，我們都在反對的逃犯條例》 Frances Hui製作|none ---- 修例前後的對比 Extradition to china damage by save hong kong.jpg O0SWorD.jpg J5KBorC.jpg 59921595 439493033507848 3206786879775567112 n.jpg 59720177 294263648146388 3451060535675824545 n.jpg 59810713 804191046633080 937513720735412443 n.jpg 60089478 185875979077491 2145840495882313680 n.jpg 60973040 315632902707605 7161247700554570267 n.jpg ---- 針對條例通過後果 Flyer 00.jpg Flyer 01.jpg Flyer 02.jpg Flyer 03.jpg Flyer 04.jpg Flyer 05.jpg Flyer 06.jpg ---- 你問我答 / Q&A 類 《餐桌聞聊》 - 棉塗綠山 Dining table chat 00.jpg Dining table chat 01.jpg Dining table chat 02.jpg Dining table chat 03.jpg Dining table chat 04.jpg Dining table chat 05.jpg Dining table chat 06.jpg Dining table chat 07.jpg Dining table chat 08.jpg Dining table chat 09.jpg Dining table chat 10.jpg 《與外國條例相比，「逃犯條例」保障足夠嗎？》- CUP媒體 Clause different 1.png Clause different 2.png Clause different 3.jpg Clause different 4.jpg Clause different 5.png Clause different 6.jpg Clause different 7.jpg Clause different 8.jpg Clause different 9.png 指引類 抗手語 D-i3LEZX4AEJ5pX.jpg D-2C68cVAAAEtQA.jpg D-kIZGtUcAAJeNl.jpg 日文版 D fjt0xUwAE09yF.jpg D fjuYSVAAAoDOi.jpg D fjvJDU4AEXG 9.jpg meme圖、圖片創作及改圖 《逃犯條例》meme圖（復仇者聯盟：終局之戰）.png 《逃犯條例》meme圖（復仇者聯盟：終局之戰英文版）.jpg 《逃犯條例》meme圖2.png 《逃犯條例》meme圖3.png 62479309 1009763855889320 6183899165525803008 n.jpg|耶穌掌摑林鄭 62196576_2242517502521852_5431355276756254720_n.jpg 64270948_919520901551545_157566394286735360_n.jpg|林鄭：I am your mother backside.jpg 33jv48.jpg lm.jpg 《逃犯條例》meme圖4.png 《逃犯條例》meme圖5.png 《逃犯條例》修訂風波消防員畫畫打氣1.jpg|消防員畫畫打氣籲年輕人珍惜生命（由Cuson Lo上載） 《逃犯條例》修訂風波消防員畫畫打氣2.jpg|消防員畫畫打氣籲年輕人珍惜生命（由Cuson Lo上載） 我無嘢講GIF.gif 光復香港時代革命GIF.gif 鄭嘉穎foodpanda廣告改圖.jpg|鄭嘉穎foodpanda廣告改圖 鄭嘉穎foodpanda廣告改圖2.jpg|鄭嘉穎foodpanda廣告改圖 鄭嘉穎foodpanda廣告改圖3.jpg|鄭嘉穎foodpanda廣告改圖 鄭嘉穎foodpanda廣告改圖4.jpg|鄭嘉穎foodpanda廣告改圖 鄭嘉穎foodpanda廣告改圖5.jpg|鄭嘉穎foodpanda廣告改圖 勇和合一文宣.png 影片系列 《砧板上》 thumb|480x480px|《砧板上》一丁目製作|none 反送中！撤回逃犯條例！（香港粵語版） none|thumb|480x480px Say No to China Extradition! (English version) none|thumb|480x480px 反送中！撤回逃犯條例！（台灣華語版） none|thumb|480x480px 《HONG KONG 2019, SUMMER》 thumb|480x480px|none 「流動若水 不動如山」 - We HK No China Extradition 【香港：緊急狀態】Hong Kong: The clock is ticking - We HK No China Extradition Stand with Hong Kong none|thumb|480x480px 待分類 香港人報仇文宣.jpg 香港人報仇文宣2.jpg 催淚飄飄處處聞改圖.jpg 反送中抗爭少女.jpg 反送中唔好捉鬼文宣.jpg 反送中唔好捉鬼文宣2.jpg 反送中唔好捉鬼文宣3.jpg 連豬：點解佢地唔一齊黎2020文宣.jpg|2020：連豬：點解佢地唔一齊黎 文宣集合網站 * 文宣收集處 * Pinterest:反送中文宣設計集合 參考 _强显目录_ 分類:反送中